The Berenstain Bears
Brother Bear: * It's not funny, Sis.~ * Well, I think I should warn you, Too-Tall was sort of distracted today by a problem with his girlfriend, Queenie. Tomorrow he might be back on your case. And if you’re with Bertha, he’ll be that much harder on you.~ * Not so fast, Sis! What Milton needs most right now is a friend. Oh, wait. I just realized. Bertha isn’t in the picture anyway. Bertha isn’t in the picture anyway. She’s too busy right now to make any new friends. She’s not only full-back on the football team, she’s also heavyweight on Coach Grizzmeyer’s new wrestling team. Wrestling season won’t start until winter, but they’re already practicing and training every day after football practice and on weekends, too. * Either this match or the one hanging over their heads. Somehow, I don't think we'll be seeing them together at the dance tonight. * Not necessary, something tells me Milton can handle this all by himself. Cousin Freddy Bear: * And if I know my wrestling divisions, it makes Milton a light heavywieght. ����Et si je connais mes divisions de lutte, cela fait de Milton un poids lourd.���� ����Y si conozco mis divisiones de lucha, hace de Milton un peso semipesado.���� ����Men, si mwen konnen divizyon lit mwen an, li fè Milton yon pwa lou lejè.���� ����E se eu conheço minhas divisões de wrestling, isso faz de Milton um meio-pesado.���� ����レスリング部門を知っていれば、ミルトンは軽いヘビー級になります。���� ��������레슬링 부문을 알고 있다면 밀턴을 가벼운 헤비급으로 만듭니다.�������� Sister Bear: * Aw, please! ����Ah, S'il vous plaît!���� ����¡Aye, Por favor!���� ����Aiye, tanpri!���� Ah, por favor! ����ああ、どうぞ！���� ��������아, 제발!�������� * Stop fooling around, I hear Too-Tall’s still furious at Milton for falling on him in gym class. I don’t think he’ll back down. And that means you’ll get beat up! * I don't think they're coming. What a shame! ����Je ne pense pas qu'ils arrivent. C'est dommage!���� ����No creo que vayan a venir. ¡Qué lástima!���� ����Mwen pa panse ke yo ap vini. Ala yon wont!���� ����Eu não acho que eles estão vindo. Que pena!���� ����私は彼らが来ているとは思わない。残念だ！���� ��������나는 그들이오고 있다고 생각하지 않는다. 얼마나 수치 스럽습니까!�������� * Wow! I've heard of folks who light up a room when they come in to it. But I always thought it was only an expression! ����J'ai entendu parler de gens qui allument une pièce quand ils y entrent. Mais j'ai toujours pensé que ce n'était qu'une expression!���� ����Mwen te tande pale de moun ki limyè moute yon chanm yo lè yo vini nan li. Men, mwen toujou panse li te sèlman yon ekspresyon!���� ����Já ouvi falar de pessoas que acendem um quarto quando entram nele. Mas sempre achei que fosse apenas uma expressão!���� ����うわー！ 部屋に入ったときに部屋を照らす人々の話を聞いたことがあります。 しかし、私はいつもそれが表現にすぎないと思ったのです！���� ��������와우! 그들이 들어올 때 방을 밝히는 사람들에 대해 들어 봤습니다. 그러나 나는 항상 그것이 단지 표현이라고 생각했습니다!�������� Barry Bruin: * * Maybe we could get Milton a job in a pancake restraunt! ����Peut-être pourrions-nous trouver un emploi à Milton dans un restaurant à crêpes!���� ����¡Tal vez podríamos conseguir un trabajo para Milton en un restaurante de panqueques!���� ����Petèt nou ta ka jwenn Milton yon travay nan yon restoran galèt!���� ����Talvez pudéssemos conseguir um emprego para Milton em um restaurante de panquecas!���� ����たぶん私たちはミルトンにパンケーキレストランの仕事をすることができた！���� ��������밀턴을 팬케이크 레스토랑에서 구할 수 있을지도 몰라!�������� Barbara ("Babs") Bruno: * I’m sure you’re just as big-hearted as you are big, Milton! Queenie McBear: * Too-Tall Grizzly: * Well, tomorrow take 2. Like I always say, Milt; The first test you have to pass at Bear Country School is the sniff test. Let’s go, gang. * Stop fooling around, a girl can't beat a guy at wrestling! Milton's gonna pancake her so flat, they'll have to pour maple syrup on her to revive her! ����浮気をやめる、女の子はレスリングで男を倒すことはできません！ ミルトンはとても平らに彼女をパンケーキするつもりだ、彼らは彼女を復活させるために彼女にメープルシロップを注ぐ必要があるでしょう！���� ��������장난 꾸러기 그만, 여자가 레슬링에서 남자를 때릴 수 없어! 밀턴이 그렇게 평평하게 팬케이크를 할거예요, 메이플 시럽을 부어서 그녀를 살려줘야합니다!�������� * I think we'll observe this one from a safer distance, if you don't mind, Mr. G. * I’ll tell you what’s up, had a little talk with Cool Carl King last night. You know that so-called rumor you said Wheels McGill got off his computer? Cool was gonna play computer chess with Wheels that night. But he couldn’t. Know why? ’Cause there was a power failure in the whole neighborhood. Which is the same neighborhood that Wheels lives in, by the way. And it lasted until the next morning. * Nice try, it wasn’t the night before. Or any other night. And don’t try to blame it on Wheels. ’Cause I figured out that it was you two who masterminded this prank. And I even figured out why you did it. * Well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Or should I say, ‘Look what the kitten dragged in’? * Nah, that would be uncivilized. * Wait just a minute! Milton has worked real hard to get ready for the season. He’s our heavyweight now! * Queenie McBear (Groans) You and your romance! Why don't you just leave those 2 alone? ����Vous et votre romance! Pourquoi ne laissez-vous pas ces 2 seuls?���� ����¡Tú y tu romance! ¿Por qué no dejas esos 2 solos?���� ����Ou menm ak romans ou! Poukisa ou pa jis kite sa yo 2 pou kont li?���� ����Você e seu romance! Por que você não deixa os 2 sozinhos?���� ����あなたとあなたのロマンス！ どうしてあなたはそれらの2つだけを残していませんか？���� ��������당신과 당신의 로맨스! 그 둘만 남겨 두는게 어때?�������� Gilbert ("Gil") Grizzwold: * Yeah, but Coach still has that fire in his eyes. He’s a fighter. And he wants this wrestling team more than anything. Harry McGill: * Something’s comin’ down, that’s what’s up. * That’s not all he is, he’s also wide. Very wide. His name’s Milton. Dialouge (with Language Subtitles): 'Sister Bear:'Sure do, Milton Chubb. Which is a real kick, because he’s the chubbiest cub in the school. Isn’t that hilarious? 'Brother Bear:'It's not funny, Sis. 'Sister Bear:'Hey, what happened to your sense of humor? 'Brother Bear:'I’ll admit it must seem funny if you’ve never seen the poor guy in action. But if you’d seen what I saw today in Teacher Bob’s class, in gym class, and on the playground, you might be crying instead of laughing. 'Papa Q. Bear:'Sounds pretty rough, There aren’t many cubs who’ll stand up to Too-Tall. 'Brother Bear:'That’s just what I’ve been thinking, I’m just about the only cub who’s ever succeeded at it. That’s why I’m gonna confront Too-Tall tomorrow morning. I’ll tell him that if he doesn’t lay off Milton, he’ll have to fight me. 'Sister Bear:'Stop fooling around, I hear Too-Tall’s still furious at Milton for falling on him in gym class. I don’t think he’ll back down. And that means you’ll get beat up! 'Brother Bear:'Then so be it, Somebody has to put a stop to this nonsense. 'Brother Bear:'Should be any day now, & if the answer’s yes, Bertha just won’t have time for Milton. 'Barry Bruin:'But he promised Bertha he wouldn’t do anything. 'Gilbert "Gil" Grizzwold:'Not exactly, he promised not to make a big fuss. 'Barry Bruin:'So what? Can you imagine Coach fighting for something without making a big fuss? 'Too-Tall Grizzly:'Figures. Sister Cupid Bear strikes again. Put your dukes down, both of ya. I ain’t gonna beat nobody up. 'Brother & Sister Bear:'You’re not? 'Too-Tall Grizzly:'Nah, that would be uncivilized. Category:Big Chapter Books quotes Category:Brother Bear's quotes Category:Sister Bear's quotes Category:Queenie McBear's quotes Category:Barry Bruin's quotes Category:Harry McGill's quotes Category:Too-Tall Grizzly's quotes Category:Language quotes Category:Quotes Category:������������English subtitle������������ Category:����FRENCH/FRANÇAIS subtitle���� Category:����������������SPANISH/ESPAÑOL subtitle���������������� Category:����PORTUGUESE/PORTUGUÊS subtitle���� Category:����HAITIAN CREOLE/KREYÒL AYISYEN subtitle���� Category:����JAPANESE/日本人 subtitle���� Category:��������KOREAN/한국어 subtitle��������